Waking Up Dean
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Dean is sleeping. Cas and Gabriel are talking. Gabriel gives Cas a naughty idea and Cas goes along with it. Smut! Italized is Gabriel and Cas talking.


Waking Up Dean

Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but if I did…. (Evil laugh inserted here)

Dean is sleeping. Cas and Gabriel are talking. Gabriel gives Cas a naughty idea and Cas goes along with it. Smut! _Italized is Gabriel and Cas talking._

Castiel was very happy where he was at. He was in lovers arm's and it was nice, warm and safe there. His lover Dean was fast asleep was molded his body to the angels. Cas looked up and smiled. 'He is very peaceful looking when he sleeps.' Cas thought as he gazed upon his brother.

"_Hey Cassie cat what's up?" "Oh hello Gabriel. How are you this morning?" _

"_Great Cas just great. Got a certain wakeup this morning… damn my boy is good. Anyway so you gonna give Dean a wakeup call as well?" _

"_Gabriel what do you mean wakeup call?" Cas voiced in a confused tone._

"_Oh little bro how naïve are you? Has Dean ever you know gone down on you?" "I don't believe so…"_

_Gabriel sighed heavily and then he huffed. "Cas has Dean ever sucked your dick?" Cas inhaled sharply. "Um… I'm not comfortable sharing that information with you." "Ha ha you are so naughty Cassie. Well that's what I have been saying. Suck Dean's dick as a certain wakeup call. He will totally enjoy it."_

"_How do you know that Dean will enjoy it?" "Cassie every man likes it. Also if Sammy likes its then I'm sure Dean will like it."_

"_I think you have a good idea Gabriel." Cas said with a smirk on his face. "Hey I get those once in a while. Have fun lover boy."_

Cas felt Gabriel break off the connection and then he smiled. 'Ok this is for Dean.' Cas thought as he slipped out of Dean's grip. Dean groaned and rolled onto his back then became peaceful again.

Cas smiled and stayed under the sheets as he made his way to Dean's groin. Once he was there Cas could see Dean's morning wood. He gently ran his finger over the tight black material that was covering the swollen organ. Dean groaned a little and Cas stopped and held his breath.

Dean went back to sleep so Cas went back to work. He swiftly took off Deans boxers and he admired his lover's parts. 'Good morning Dean.' Cas thought as he took the sensitive organ into his mouth and gently began to suck and lick.

"Cas." Dean mumbled out as Cas took Dean deeper and contracted his throat around the sensitive organ. Dean began to toss his head back and forth and his groans became louder.

Cas felt dirty for doing this but he knew Dean was enjoying it so he continued. Dean was groaning and gripping the sheets when Cas reached up and played with his balls.

"Cas!" Dean yelled out. Now Dean was wide awake and thrashing around. Cas smirked and contracted his throat again and again.

"Baby… ah.. gonna… Cas!" Dean screamed as he came into Cas's throat. Cas swallowed all of it and retracted off of the softening dick.

Cas pulled back some of the covers and looked up at Dean. "Good morning Dean." He said with a small smile.

"Good morning to you too baby. C'mere." Dean said and Cas laid up and went into Dean's arms. Dean held him tightly then loosened his grip. Cas was laying on his shoulder inhale the smell of his Dean. Dean was stroking Cas's hair and he felt Cas purr a little.

They heard the sound of wings and saw Gabriel standing there. "Wow you actually took my advice Cassie. Good for you. Also Dean-o I'm barrowing your brother for the day."

"No why are you taking Sam and where are you taking Sam?" Dean questioned.

"The answer to the first question is easy and the second Paris. So bon voyage until tomorrow at least." Gabriel said with a wink then he disappeared. Dean was steaming a little but Cas kissed his lips gently and Dean's anger dissipated.

"Ok now that I'm brotherless today what do you want to do Cas?" Dean asked. The angel pondered for a moment and smiled.

"I wish to take a little trip Dean." "Ok where to baby?" Cas smiled and then Dean found himself in a field and it was bright outside.

"Baby where the hell are we?" Cas smiled and nuzzled Dean's collarbone.

"Italy my love. This is Tuscany just outside of Rome. And this is where we are going to make love." Cas said with a smile as he semi-tackled Dean to the plain like grass.

Dean smiled and passionately began to kiss Cas.

'Hey this is turning to be a great morning.' Dean thought.

**:D I love this story. I got the idea in class. The second chapter is going to be Sam and Gabriel! Second Supernatural fic :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
